Sakura's secret
by Little Luka
Summary: El amor es algo tan hermoso, pero se puede convertir en algo realmente doloroso. Cuando la vida te ha tratado injustamente y al final no queda más que decir "Adiós"


Hola! Soy yo de nuevo xD

Con mis historias trágicas ahí jeje, espero que les guste.

Este fic lo escribí hace bastante, pero lo arreglé, lo modifiqué, le cambié unas otras cosas y creo que ahora es aceptable xD

**Nota:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

_**Sakura's secret.**_

Hay muchas razones por las cuales argumentar el hecho de que soy infeliz: el maltrato, la desconsideración, el desamor…

Soy una esclava de mis propios sentimientos, no hay noche que no llore mi desdicha, pero el sonido de la lluvia al caer acalla mi llanto ayudándome a dormir para así al día siguiente, despertar a la mañana sin remordimiento alguno y preguntándome ¿Por qué lloré anoche?...eso no importa ya, es el fin de todo lo que…no pudo ser, he tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida.

A lo largo de los años solo ha sido morir lenta y dolorosamente, hoy ya no lo resisto más, es hora de que me vaya…definitivamente.

_-Sakura-chan, ven conmigo…  
_

_-Sasuke nii-san-lo seguí animosa.  
_

_-Sakura…. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado…si vivirás lo suficiente como para hacer tus sueños realidad?-Preguntó melancólico. Sasuke rara vez mostraba algún indicio de euforia o felicidad, nunca sabía si estaba de buen humor. De lo único que estaba segura era que me amaba y yo lo amaba a él.  
_

_-Mmm…Nunca he pensado en eso, nii-san.  
_

_-Bueno…eso es de comprender…solo tienes ocho años- continuó.  
_

_-Pero ahora que lo pienso…claro que si, luchare por cumplir mis sueños, no dejaré que nada se interponga, ni siquiera la muerte-rectifiqué para mejorar mi respuesta. El merecía lo mejor.  
_

_-Eres una niña una tanto madura para tu edad ¿Sabes?...pero Sakura…eres muy pequeña como para entender esto pero, uno nunca sabe, que le tiene deparada la vida, el momento llega cuando uno menos se lo espera y a veces no está en tus manos llevar la contraria…simplemente pasa ¿entiendes? – Sasuke siempre era así, como un poeta, siempre hablándome de temas profundos. Admiraba infinitamente su sensibilidad y madurez.  
_

_-Sí…-miré hacia el suelo cabizbaja para luego levantar la mirada alegre-Sasuke nii-san, creeré cada palabra que me digas, porque confío en ti, eres diez años mayor que yo y siempre me has cuidado.  
_

_-Recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor, y siempre velaré por tu bienestar a pesar de que nuestros padres vivan en el extranjero, me aseguraré de que no te sientas sola, porque eres mi querida hermana menor.  
_

_-Yo siempre he pensado que contigo no necesito padres.  
_

_-Eso lo dices por que se fueron cuando aún eras bebé y no los recuerdas, por eso crees que no los necesitas, pero la verdad es que todo niño necesita de sus padres.  
_

_-Tú eres como un padre para mí-afirmé un tanto enfadada.  
_

_-Olvídalo, Sakura, ellos algún día volverán y sabrás a que me refiero. Mejor hablemos de tus sueños… ¿Qué deseas más que a nada en el mundo?  
_

_-Mmm…-crucé los brazos y miré al cielo, ese hermoso azul del cielo-sabes nii-san…mi deseo es poder ir al cielo, el sacerdote dice que allí van la gente buena cuando muere y que están allí felices por toda la eternidad… ¡Eso es! Mi sueño es ir al cielo.  
_

_- Me alegra, en realidad esa debería ser la meta de todo ser humano, porque algunas personas cuyos propósitos son muy ajenos a las cosas buenas, y se alejan de tal meta que es el cielo…y tienen un trágico final…estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
_

_-Gracias, nii-san-dije feliz. Ser el orgullo de Sasuke, no podía ser mejor.  
_

_-Recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mí.  
_

_-Nii-san-Las dudas atacaron mi pequeña cabeza.  
_

_-¿Qué pasa?  
_

_-¿Es verdad? ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿No me dejarás como mamá y papá?-Pregunté alarmada. No podría soportar la posible ausencia de Sasuke.  
_

_-No, no te dejaré.  
_

_-Prométemelo.  
_

_-Prometo que jamás te abandonaré._

-Ambos mentimos ese día.

En realidad, mi sueño era permanecer contigo para siempre.

Tú me abandonaste-

Hasta ese entonces yo no había conocido a mis padres. Ellos se habían ido a trabajar a otro país en busca de un futuro mejor. Dejándonos al cuidado de nuestra tía Tsunade. Al cumplir Sasuke los dieciocho años, ella también partió junto con ellos, dejándonos solos a ambos.

Nuestros padres nos mandaban cartas y se comunicaban por teléfono, también mandaban dinero para nuestros estudios y los gastos de la casa. Muchas veces había hablado con ellos, pero la estimación que les tenía no llegaba ni a la cuarta parte de todo el amor que sentía por mi hermano mayor.

_-Sakura, feliz cumpleaños. Mira que grande estás ya tienes doce, ¿No te parece fantástico?-Preguntó algo desubicado, nunca fue tan entusiasta.  
_

_-Supongo que sí…-respondí no muy animada.  
_

_-Te tengo una gran sorpresa.  
_

_-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunté repentinamente ilusionada. Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió lentamente.  
_

_-¿Lista?  
_

_-Sí  
_

_En un casi rápido jalón aquel pedazo de madera cuidadosamente cortada dejó ver dos figuras adultas sonrientes y emocionadas.  
_

_-¡Sakura, nuestros padres volvieron! – dijo feliz, era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía así. Seguro pensaba que debería estar contenta por la visita y esperó ansioso mi reacción.  
_

_-…-yo estaba estupefacta.  
_

_-Hola –Saludó la mujer de largos cabellos negros y llorando, supuse, de felicidad.  
_

_-Estamos muy felices de volver a verlos, hijos míos-dijo el hombre mayor muy conmovido._

_-…Yo también…-respondí titubeante._

_Posteriormente vinieron los abrazos y las risas, pero yo sabía que ningún padre podría usurpar el lugar que ocupaba mi hermano en mi vida…y en mi corazón.  
_

Todo era tan prometedor, pero las peores cosas son las que se cubren con las mejores apariencias.

Habían pasado tres años desde entonces. Las cosas se tornaron feas, mi papá le fue infiel a mamá y esto la hirió profundamente. Se separaron y nos quedamos sin sustento económico. Sasuke tuvo que estudiar y trabajar a la vez, era bastante cansado pero él se había convertido en el hombre de la familia.

Papá mandaba dinero mensualmente para mi manutención, pero no era lo suficiente.

Mamá se tornó oscura y agresiva; comenzó a golpearme por cosas sin sentido, me insultaba y no le importaba ni un poco mi sentir.

En cambio, con Sasuke, era completamente distinta: amorosa, cariñosa. Veía en Sasuke su salvación, el hombre de su vida.

Ella no quería ser mala frente a él, por eso jamás se enteró de nuestra complicada relación.

Durante el día mi vida era un infierno, pero cuando anochecía, todo cambiaba, mi hermano llegaba y en frente de él me trataba muy bien, además decía sentirse muy orgullosa de tener unos hijos tan maravillosos como nosotros, así que aunque con su sola presencia, la presencia de Sasuke, yo me sentía protegida, porque solo el hecho de que él este allí, era suficiente para mi bienestar. No sabía qué haría sin él, me sentía bien a su lado, no había peligros, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo siempre que lo tenía cerca y pensar en el siempre que lo tenía lejos, él, más que un hermano para mí…era el amor de mi vida.

Un día, recibí la noticia que marcaría el inicio de mi fin.

_Una mañana me levanté muy temprano, quería ver dormir a mi hermano, como me encantaba verlo dormir, parecía un ángel. Al llegar a su alcoba, vi que él no estaba, así que bajé a la sala y lo encontré hablando con mamá; ellos no me vieron y me escondí para escuchar su conversación.  
_

_-Sasuke, ¿No crees que esto es precipitado?..Mira que vas a dejar sola a tu madre…  
_

_-Mamá…algún día tenía que pasar, ya es tiempo. Tengo veinticinco años y estoy en todo el derecho de casarme._

_¿Casarse? Sentí una terrible pulsada al corazón, tanto que me obligó a llevarme la mano al pecho y a doblarme. Él no podía casarse. La sangre que recorría mis venas se congeló y me cubrí la boca con las manos. Esto no estaba pasando ¿Verdad? Mis piernas flaquearon y por ende arrastré mi espalda por la pared hasta tocar el suelo. Es una suerte que no me hayan sentido.  
_

_-No quisiera perderte, pero tienes razón. Eres mi hijo querido y te deseo la felicidad-respondió mamá con resignación.  
_

_-Ella va a venir hoy para que la conozcan… ¿Está bien?-Consultó. Quería darle consuelo a mamá.  
_

_-Sí, debe tener mi aprobación, de lo contrario, te quedarás conmigo para siempre-bromeó melancólica._

_No, no está bien. Odio profundamente a cualquiera que pueda arrebatarme a mi hermano.  
_

_Pasadas las horas llego una mujer muy bien parecida y simpática, un poco chinchosa, es lo único que puedo decir. A mamá le cayó bastante bien, o eso fue lo que aparentó, yo como digna hija suya también aparenté. Claro que para mí fue más difícil; anunciaban su matrimonio en seis meses.  
_

_A partir de ese día mi vida se volvió un calvario. La sola idea de que Sasuke se iría me mataba lentamente…y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo_.

La boda fue una de las pruebas más duras. Ver al amor de mi vida uniendo su vida junto a alguien que no era yo. Para ese tiempo, la tristeza y el dolor se habían encargado de quitarme la juventud y la esperanza a mis escasos dieciséis años.

_-Sakura…ponte linda, el matrimonio es hoy y no quiero que te veas demacrada. Eso de que extrañes a tu hermano es comprensible, pero verás que con el tiempo lo vas a superar-mamá trataba hipócritamente de consolarme mientras me peinaba para la boda. Se había dado cuenta de mi miseria pero creo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería quedar bien fingiendo que se preocupaba por mí._

_-Sí-respondí secamente.  
_

_En la iglesia me encontraba sentada en una banca junto con mi mamá y los otros invitados. Sasuke esperaba en el altar, estaba radiante y guapo. Su smoking negro hacía juego con su cabello azabache y la oscuridad de sus ojos.  
Luego en un determinado momento empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, la novia había llegado._

_Iba escoltada por su séquito de damas con hermosos vestidos aterciopelados, de color vino que de seguro ella misma diseñó. Ella llevaba un ajuar blanco que hacía combinación con su nívea piel. Sostenía tímidamente un ramo de rosas entre sus manos y caminaba lentamente hacía Sasuke al son de la orquesta._

_Por un momento aquella imagen se nubló y me vi a mí misma envuelta en ese hermoso vestido caminando hacia el altar para casarme con Sasuke…con mi Sasuke.  
_

_Lástima que no fuera así. Sentía que moriría.  
_

_La ceremonia terminó sin novedad alguna, la recepción igual, el momento más triste fue cuando lo vi alejarse en aquel auto con aquella mujer, rumbo a su luna de miel._

_Se alejaba de mi vida, de mis sueños. Junto con él se escapaba mi felicidad._

Han pasado meses, años desde que aconteció aquella unión tan dolorosa para mí…y no he podido superarlo. El nunca está, mamá continúa atormentándome cada vez más, papá no da señales de vida.

Me encuentro tan desolada que me es difícil seguir escribiendo estas líneas.

El insomnio no me da tregua, cada noche pienso en Sasuke, en sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, en sus labios demandando mi boca. Deseando que me haga suya. Pero viene a mi mente la posibilidad de que él, en ese mismo instante le está haciendo el amor a Karin, su esposa y lloro hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Hoy, tengo dieciocho años. Me acabo de enterar de que mi hermano tendrá un hijo con su esposa, eso quebranta toda esperanza, También he asumido que este amor es imposible…me hubiera conformado con besar sus labios aunque sea una vez…pero no va a ser así, estoy segura de eso.

Los años me han ido matando lentamente y estoy dispuesta a terminar con todo esto…

.

.

.

_Querido hermano:  
Te quiero tanto…nunca olvidé la charla que tuvimos cuando tenía ocho años, tú me preguntaste que cuál era mi sueño…yo te dije que quería ir al cielo y estabas orgulloso de mí por ello; pero también me dijiste que habían personas que tenían metas que eran distintas a las mías y a cambio de eso se alejaban del cielo…pues, hermano, yo soy de esas personas, mis deseos me alejan del cielo cada vez mas…mi sueño en realidad es estar junto a ti para siempre y eso no podrá ser…así que tomaré el camino del cobarde, me iré de este mundo y no precisamente al cielo…pues lo que haré no tiene perdón de Dios, el suicidio es un sacrilegio imperdonable, pero así terminaré de sufrir, sé que luego me arrepentiré pero eso no me detiene, solo quiero que a pesar de no cumplir con el sueño de ir al cielo aun me quieras…aunque sea como tu hermana._

_La vida no me dio tiempo, ni siquiera la oportunidad, de cumplir mis anhelos junto a ti. No quiero que estés triste por esto, solo piensa en que ya no sufro; ya no sufro por ti._

_Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, el cual fuiste formando todos estos años…por favor, no me odies._

_…Con amor…Sakura_

* * *

¿Merece algún Review?

Los comentarios son un gran apoyo para el escritor y los ayuda a mejorar con críticas constructivas.

¿Muy dramático?

Nah ;)

Little luka


End file.
